The Song II
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: IT'S FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* don't..OWN THE X-FILES! There I said it happy?!?!?! But honestly if I DID own the x-files you think I would have let them end?  
  
Well this is (as you might have heard) the sequel to "The Song" some people said I should make one, also A LOT of people said they wanted to see what Bill would do. So well here it is..(hoping it will be as good as the first).  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I am getting out of the hospital today. Scully REFUSED to leave my side the whole time. Now we are going home..well sort of.  
  
"Mulder I already told you I insist that you come home with me."  
  
I was putting up my pretend fight in front of Skinner, and Scully was doing the same.  
  
"I mean it's not like either of us will be partying..."  
  
Skinner began choking on his coffee.  
  
"Okay, okay, Scully I give in."  
  
Once we were alone in the car we could talk.  
  
"You think Skinner knows? I mean it is kind of hard to miss shamoo here"  
  
"Scully, first of all your NOT shamoo. And second he probably knows nothing.."  
  
"Mulder be serious! The man was choking on his coffee!"  
  
"So? Like you have never choked on your coffee before?"  
  
"Not like that! Besides what about that smile."  
  
"I think he was just smiling to see his favorite agent back and well."  
  
I said running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Oh get over yourself."  
  
A HA! I got a smile out of her! It took 5 min. I must be loosing my touch. 


	2. Savoring every Moment

Well we are home now. I am so happy to just be home. With all that has happen I am home and with the two most important people in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Mulder is definitely enjoying every moment until we have to go back to work tomorrow.  
  
"You know we have to tell Skinner tomorrow."  
  
"I know. But, Scully, lets just focus on us, and now."  
  
"Trying to savor every moment before we have to face Skinner?"  
  
"Actually I was planning on savoring every moment from now on in."  
  
"Let us dance."  
  
Then Liz Phair's 'Why Can't I' came on. Mulder mouthed along with all the words and then sung some of them.  
  
"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"  
  
We slow danced out of step. But that was okay, we were paying more attention to each other and not our feet. Mulder had a good voice too. The song ended, but we still danced. Some song came on, I don't know the name of it. It doesn't matter because just then I got one of my "morning sickness" pangs.  
  
I covered my mouth and ran for it. Mulder held my hair out of the way and rubbed my back. When I thought I was finished I leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Hey Mulder?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why do they call it MORNING sickness if it's not just in the morning?"  
  
"Because the doctor who made up the terminology was a man."  
  
Score! Smile three... or maybe four I lost count. All I know is every time she smiles I fall head over heals all over again.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Please review. They make me write faster. I know I got reviews last time sorry but it was new years and I went to a friends house and then I did a family thing so I didn't really have time. Anyways I promise the more reviews I get the faster I will write! 


	3. Cancer?

Well this is it, Mulder and me are waiting for Skinner. Kim looks over and smiles.  
  
"Scully are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
I know the words cut right threw Mulder. He winced and slouched down in his chair.  
  
"Look Mulder I.."  
  
Just then, Skinner's door opened and he invited us into his office. Heh, makes it sound like a party. Uh oh... maybe I shouldn't have told Mulder I felt fine. Uh... I don't, at all. Maybe it's just because I stood up too fast. We walk into Skinner's office and I have to restrain myself from holding Mulder's hand like I have been so accustomed to outside of work.  
  
"Agents? Usually I call the meetings. I hope this is nothing serious."  
  
"Well... you see.."  
  
Mulder started but I cut him off.  
  
"Sir, I went to a doctor because of abnormalities and we found that..."  
  
I abruptly stopped causing both men in the room to stop and look at me.  
  
"Scully... are you okay?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
I ran out of the room praying to make it to the bathroom. I knew Mulder would be right on my heals. And he was, watching out for me, taking care of me. He basically sat on the floor with me, held my hair out of the way, and rubbed my back. Another female agent came in and screamed when she saw Mulder.  
  
"What, never seen a field agent puking her guts out before? Sheesh! There are how many bathrooms and she had to pick this one. Oh I'm sorry Scully."  
  
He went back to rubbing my back. It seemed to stop, so I leaned back against the wall. He scooted over next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Just then Skinner came in. I instinctively went to move away from Mulder but was stopped by Mulder draping an arm across me. Skinner seemed very uncomfortable.  
  
"uhmm.. is everything okay?"  
  
"Yea for now." "Agent Scully are you sure you don't want a sick day today?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything that a sick day will help."  
  
Mulder joked.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
I nodded my head thinking we were talking about something COMPLETELY different.  
  
"It's back?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"What's back?"  
  
"The...cancer?"  
  
"OH! You think that..."  
  
Mulder and me both looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"No, sir, I'm pregnant."  
  
Skinner looked back and forth between us. At my head on Mulder's shoulder and his arm around me. I'm pretty sure he knew who's it was.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Once again must ask for reviews. I wasn't even going to post this today but I got this funny picture in my head of Scully running out in the middle of talking to Skinner. Anyways Review...good and bad... both are welcome. 


	4. Bill

Scully and me stood outside her mother's door. This was it. Bill was in town and we were going to have to tell him. Scully was wearing a very baggy sweat jacket so he wouldn't be able to tell right away, but it was time. Mrs. Scully answered the door and hugged us both. We made her PROMISE not to tell.  
  
"Fox, Dana, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"You too mom."  
  
"Yea Mrs...."  
  
"What did I tell you about that Mrs. Scully thing?"  
  
"Sorry. I mean, I missed you too Maggie."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Then Bill came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dana!"  
  
Scully moved to hid behind me.  
  
"What no hug for your brother?"  
  
"Uh... Listen..."  
  
"I wasn't asking you! I wasn't even talking to you."  
  
Scully put her hand up.  
  
"Bill we need to talk first, all of us."  
  
Bill and Maggie moved to let us in. Bill and Maggie sat down on one couch and me and Scully took the other. I saw a slight flash of anger when Scully reached over for my hand.  
  
"Listen Bill, Mulder and me..."  
  
"You're not getting married are you?"  
  
Bill asked the question with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Scully answered with such surety in her voice it scared me. So I decided to add...  
  
"Not yet anyway."  
  
With a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Anyways... Bill I'm having a baby."  
  
Bill's whole face lit up and he launched up to hug me.  
  
"Oh Dana, that's great!"  
  
Reality came crashing back though and Bill let go.  
  
"Wait.. D-Dana...you...I mean...wh-wh-who's the father?"  
  
If I thought he was scared before he was PETRIFIED when he asked this time. His voice even cracked a bit.  
  
"Well, Bill.."  
  
Scully sat back down next to me and grabbed my hand so hard I thought she was cutting off circulation. Her nails were digging into the back of my hand and I felt blood dripping out.  
  
"...it's Mulder."  
  
I made a sort of whining noise and she let go. I pulled my hand back to find four small holes and streaks of blood. She looked at me and said sorry over and over with her eyes, while only saying it once and then taking me to the kitchen to clean me up.  
  
We could hear Maggie and Bill screaming for a while in the living room, and then the noise stopped. Little did we know it was because Maggie had had her say and now the two were spying on us.  
  
"Mulder I am so sorry."  
  
"You know my mom never did kiss my boo-boos all better like all the other moms."  
  
She smiled and even laughed a little.  
  
"Well maybe I will have to make up for what you lacked in childhood."  
  
Scully gave a little smirk then kissed my "boo-boos" all better. Each and everyone many times while licking up some blood too. "Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
I picked Scully up and sat her on the counter, she was still so light, and then I sat next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and I draped an arm across her. We had become much costumed to that position, we both found it comfortable and comforting.  
  
"You know what Scully?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was bottle fed as a kid too."  
  
Scully laughed but I barley got to hear it before Bill came storming in. He dragged me out of the room by the shirt collar even through Scully's protests.  
  
"Dana Sweetie you've got to let them work out their differences..wait...Mulder's not armed is he?"  
  
"No he left it at home."  
  
"Good."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Living room  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
We were both trying to be quite so Scully and Maggie wouldn't hear us.  
  
"You leave my sister alone."  
  
"Why should I Bill?"  
  
"Your bad news Mr. Mulder, leave her alone."  
  
"She's carrying MY child and I love it and I love her."  
  
"No you don't love her. She was just some lucky catch, and now you figure since she is carrying your child you HAVE to love her."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"If you REALLY loved her why did you wait till she was pregnant to admit it....to anyone ever her."  
  
I felt a pang of guilt, I knew he was right I didn't ever tell anyone.  
  
"If you love her Mr. Mulder you will get as far away from her as possible."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"What I told you in the hospital was true..."  
  
"No... Scully said it wasn't."  
  
"She lied, she felt she HAD to give you a chance because it was your child and all."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then how come it took booze for her to get with you, and how come it took a baby for you to say those three words?"  
  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He was right...she was drunk..  
  
"Well...uh..tell your sister good-bye for me."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
well..I don't know how good that was.... reviews? PLEASE! Good bad anything! I welcome it all! 


	5. Charlie

Bill came back into the kitchen, without Mulder.  
  
"Where's Mulder?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"WELL DUH! I asked where he was not where he isn't!"  
  
"He asked me to give you these."  
  
Bill seemed in shock, I had no clue why. Then he handed me Mulder's keys.  
  
"What? Why would he give me his keys?"  
  
I looked through all the keys were there, but not my house key...maybe there was hope. Just then there was a knock on the door. I ran over to open it.  
  
"Oh Charlie... it's just you."  
  
"Well hello to you too..."  
  
Charlie looked confused.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Mom practically ran in when I called her, but when she saw Charlie's face her smile dropped.  
  
"Oh it's you..."  
  
"A lot of people don't seem to like me right now."  
  
"Oh Charlie I'm sorry."  
  
"That's better big sister."  
  
Charlie smiled then moved in for a hug.  
  
"Did we get bigger?"  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
Charlie's eyes widened.  
  
"No..no...but..just.. since the...well since you were sick you lost a bunch of weight, and I'm glad to see you're looking healthy again..."  
  
Charlie stumbled through his answer and I could tell Mom was about ready to laugh. There were tears brimming on my eyes, damn hormones! Well I knew I was shamoo just needed Charlie to confirm.  
  
"Danes I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.."  
  
Mom held up her hand.  
  
"It's okay...she was just...hoping you were Mulder."  
  
"Why were did he go?"  
  
Now tears were threatening to spill over, damn hormones! So mom answered.  
  
"Well it appears that Bill has chased his away...again."  
  
Charlie's worried look became one of anger. He asked where Bill was and then walked off in his direction. Mom didn't look too worried, till we heard a lot of banging and shouting and pots and pans. When we walked in Charlie had a bloody nose Bill a black eye and some bruises. Me and mom worked to pull them apart. When I stepped in they mostly stopped, not wanting to hurt the baby I guess.  
  
"Will you two grow up...I'm going to find Mulder."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I don't know why I left..I might go back. I'm not that far. I walked so Scully could have the car. I'm too upset to drive anyway. But what if he was right? What if she only gave me a chance because of the baby, what if we only said we loved each other because I was drunk. God, why does he do this? I know I love Scully, but he makes me doubt if she loves me. She's too good for me, I know that. I've hurt her so much. What if he was telling the truth back at the hospital? Too bad I can't even go back to my house if I wanted to. While I was walking by a store I saw the news on in the window. Some old guy was smoking in bed and he fell asleep and the place went up in flames. So now I walk down the street alone, confused. Then I heard footsteps behind me, they are kind of fast but you can tell they aren't as fast as they want to be. My normal paranoid self told me to speed up, but something made me actually slow down.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
I look over, and all I manage is a "hey" back. All those questions I had before were answered. Just one look into her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't do too much walking."  
  
"I had to find you..."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just needed to think...find some answers..."  
  
"And...did you?"  
  
I look over and smile.  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
Just then, we heard a horn. The car was coming at Scully and fast. The thought of loosing my whole family flashed before me and without any thought, I pushed her out of the way putting me in direct line for the car.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Well a lot of you wanted to see bill get beat up well...THERE YEA GO! A lot of you also wanted Scully to do it...but hello she's pregnant? Anyways review review review and MAYBE I will be putting up the next chapter tomorrow, or today lol whatever. 


	6. The Love She Only Ever Dreamed Of

Here I am...waiting...AGAIN DAMN IT! I don't know what happen. It was all so fast. But I do know that car was supposed to hit me. The driver got away, but I know that car. I would like to believe that it was just a drunk driver, but I know that car. Just then, a nurse comes in breaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"It seems that according to the records your husband..."  
  
Husband they still think I am Mrs. Mulder. Oh well it still sends shivers up my spine.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder? Hello? Did you hear me?"  
  
"What, sorry?"  
  
"I said you can go see him. Now it's going to be touch and go for the next 24 hours at least. We've induced coma to take some of the...."  
  
I guess I rather tuned out again, but my legs must have been listening because next thing I knew the nurse was getting me a chair. I looked down at him and I heard myself ask the nurse a question when she came back, though I'm not sure what it was.  
  
"Really we've done all we can...all we can do it wait."  
  
Wait..wait and see...I am so sick of hearing that. It's not fair, he pushed me out of the way. That car was supposed to hit me.  
  
"Uh...where's your bathroom?"  
  
On the way to the bathroom, I heard a few voices I recognized as my family. However, if I stayed to chat they would all be able to see what I ate for breakfast.  
  
When I came back to the room, I saw Mom, Charlie and Bill all in Mulder's room my mom was crying and Charlie was saying something so I got a bit closer so I could hear but not so as to ruin the moment.  
  
"Hey uhhh...Mr. Mulder or Fox or whatever we are supposed to call you. This could so easily be Dana. We already lost one sister..."  
  
He looked over at mom.  
  
"...daughter. I wanted to say thank you."  
  
Even Charlie was sniffling a bit by the end of it. Bill just stood there staring. We all knew he hated Mulder but I think it was also because he inherited the Scully walls. My mom looked over at Bill then at Charlie.  
  
"Hey Charlie, lets go see if we can find Dana." I knew mom had seen me start to come in and then back off, but Bill and Charlie did not. So they came out in the hallway and stood next to the door as I. Charlie was confused but mom just put a finger to her lips and pointed into the room. I moved over to the window a little so I could see, but not so much that I couldn't hear him.  
  
"Listen Mr. Mulder, or Fox or whatever. You saved my sister... I yelled at you and screamed at you to back away, I realize I was wrong. You do love her, you took a car, head on, for my baby sister. You pushed her out of the way with almost no thought at all. I see the way she looks at you and, I'm jealous. You gave her something I never could, you gave her the child she longed for, you gave her the friendship she hoped for, and most importantly you gave her the love she only dreamed of."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
okay call me cheesy...but I had to do that. Anyways please review...soon..lol. anyways I got the reviews I asked for so as promised the chapter you wanted! 


	7. Somewhere in DC

I sat there holding his hand and praying for him to wake up. I told my family to go home, none of us had gotten rest, but I had a feeling at least one of them was at least in the waiting room. However, when I went out to make one of my many bathroom breaks, I was surprised to run smack into Bill.  
  
"I thought you went home."  
  
He looked a bit embarrassed and didn't meat my eyes.  
  
"Mom told me to stay."  
  
I decided that maybe he just wasn't able to admit about Mulder yet.  
  
"Oh, well you don't have to..."  
  
"Yes I do Dana. You're my sister, and I'm sure he'll be my brother one day."  
  
The Scully family wasn't big on saying the in-law part. We figured it helped welcome them into the family more. Of course welcoming Mulder into the family is the last thing I would have expected from Bill. But he still couldn't admit it. I smiled and then continued onto the bathroom I would have rather getting back to Mulder, but nature is a call you can't just let ring.  
  
When I got back, Bill was standing outside the door. He looked..worried. I hurried my pace a bit and when he heard me, he looked up.  
  
"Dana.."  
  
I tried to look around him to see Mulder but when I could see he wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Mulder?"  
  
Bill must have heard the panic in my voice, or else maybe he really did understand us now. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Fox, or Mulder, or whatever you want us to call him well..he.."  
  
"He what?!?!?"  
  
"Dana, calm down it's not good for the baby."  
  
"I can't calm down till you tell me where he is!"  
  
"Dana, listen, Mulder's lung collapsed again, it seams it was too weak from his previous imageries and also...Dana? Dana are you okay?"  
  
My mind tuned out after I heard about his lung. All of a sudden, the air was caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was suffocating even though my breathing was echoing in my ears. Then little lights appeared, little flashes of silver hear and there. My eyes were following them as they popped up. I could see Bill's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything he said. All I heard was my desperate breathing in my ears. Then nothing, I lost sound then vision then I felt my legs crumble and my head hit the ground.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Somewhere D.C.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Our men have failed their mission."  
  
"What do you mean?!?!?"  
  
"Agent Scully and child are still alive and well, but as for Mulder..."  
  
"YOU KILLED MULDER?!?!?!?!"  
  
"No, no, not intirly, he is in a hospital."  
  
"SEE TO IT THAT HE LIVES! WE NEED HIM!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Best way I could think of describing it. I have passed out before, I was supposed to be reading a paper in front of my class in 4th grade and I froze then there were little silver things that people call "seeing stars" and well yea. It's kind of just like that. Anyways REVIEWS ARE A MUST BECAUSE I AM NOT TOO SURE OF HOW GOOD THIS WAS! 


	8. Marlom

I woke up only about five minuets later. She was still on the floor. Bill's arm was under my head, Mom and Charlie were standing by.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"You passed out. But it's okay Dana."  
  
"Of course it's okay. I'm fine, let me up."  
  
I pushed away from Bill and pulled myself up. Nurses came up a guess to check on me and the baby.  
  
"Look I'm fine. The baby's fine. We're both fine."  
  
I stood there rubbing the small mound that was now clearly visible to those who knew me. For a brief moment, I was happy. But only just, there was still an empty part of me. Reality came rushing back and hit full force. My legs shook and I ran to the bathroom as nausea took over.  
  
My mom rushed in after me and held my hair out of the way just as Mulder had done countless times before. Next thing I knew there were tears streaming down my face and I was sitting on a cold floor with my mother's protective arms raped around me.  
  
"It's okay Dana."  
  
"No it's not mom, we were finally happy. I never thought I would have a real family of my own, and I knew Mulder never even dared to hope about it. But there it was, so close. I was happier than I've ever been. But..and then...it all happen so fast...that car was supposed to hit me. It should have hit me not him."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Somewhere in DC  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I sent out a man to make sure that Fox gets the best care, but he just seams to be getting worse."  
  
"Then I suggest we make the deal with Marlom."  
  
"M-M-M-Marlom?  
  
"Yes. Marlom. Get him on the phone for me."  
  
"Yes. Can I speak with agent 587? Thank you. 587? Yes, this is 146. Listen about that deal. We would be glad to leave Agent Scully and child alone...but...in return you need to do what we discussed and then surrender him to us. Yes I see. Thank you."  
  
"So.."  
  
"He will do it as we discussed and then surrender Agent Mulder to us, as long as we leave Agent Scully and child alone.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
okay..must review cause I am SO not sure weather or not to like rip the story cause I started this chapter when I was half asleep and now I am finishing it and some of it even confuses me (I wrote the end before the beginning..don't ask it's just the way I write) anyways review! Come on! 


	9. Bomb

I was walking down the hall when I heard a nurse frantically calling my name. I turned around and automatically feared the worst.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder!"  
  
I saw my mom's eyes light up when she said that along with Charlie's. I saw a tad flash of pain flash across Bill's but then nothing.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"He's awake and calling for a Scully, we figured you might know who that is."  
  
It almost sounded too good to be true. I couldn't believe it and until I saw it, I didn't want to. But yet when I walked (well ran as fast as I could is more like it) in there he was. He wasn't completely aware of his surroundings, you could tell, but he was awake. His eyes were half open and he said the first word out of his mouth was Scully. That's the only thing he said so far.  
  
"S...S...Scull.."  
  
Was all he could manage, but I was right there by his side.  
  
"Mulder it's okay. You're okay, we're okay. Everyone's okay."  
  
"S-Scully...no...no..."  
  
"What no? Mulder what's wrong?"  
  
"They want you...but..I said...no...no..."  
  
"Mulder what, who. What are you talking about? You talking about you're not making any sense."  
  
"No...Scully...they wanted you..."  
  
"Who the car? I know."  
  
It was getting harder to see through the tears I wouldn't let fall.  
  
"No...not the car...Scully they wanted you...they wanted to kill you..and our baby..they wanted you dead...the baby it's bad..."  
  
"Mulder what are you saying?"  
  
"Scully listen..."  
  
He was forming sentences better now, also I heard the urgency in his voice.  
  
"They're going to take me...me...I'm letting them take me...it was me, or you and the baby.....if you and me and the baby are all alive the FFEB will be able to find the cure. I can't... I can't..."  
  
He stopped and had a violent coughing attack, took a big gulp of air and then finished.  
  
"I can't let them have you."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
"So is it all set?"  
  
"Yes we take him tonight."  
  
"Good. Now we know Agent Scully, or how she is more popularly known now as Mrs. Mulder, will be there tonight. Do we have anything that will keep her drugged and not harm the baby?"  
  
"Yes, but sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why not harm the baby?"  
  
"Because we made a deal, Mulder goes the baby and Ms. Scully stay."  
  
"But we have broken deals before."  
  
"Yes, but we want to dangle at least one piece of the puzzle in front of their face, that being the baby, and leave them searching for the other, that being Mulder."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then, they search."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
My eyes fluttered a tiny crack open. I tried to open them further but it gave me a head ace. I saw these men, but they were blurry. They were saying things but I only caught every other word. They were dressed like doctors, they were moving Mulder. Was he in worse condition, better? I had to know but...uh..head hurts...room spinning... I couldn't move my arms and every time I tried pain pulsed through them, my legs were the same. Where were they taking Mulder? I tried to form the words but my lips were dry and my throat burned. The last thing I remember is someone yelling 'She's up!' then another guy screamed 'Bomb!'  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Well I think SOME of the questions were answered, but not all. But hey is every question EVER answered in the middle of an x-files? To tell you the truth I personally like this one better than the original song. I don't know why, it just seams more...more...I don't know. If anyone can think of a word to help me please leave it in the review lol. (yes that was my more indirect way of asking for reviews) 


	10. Stuck

I opened my eyes again. Everything was still really blurry and the head ace was still there but the room stopped spinning. I sat up only a bit, to realize that I was on the floor. I was on the side of the bed by the window that no one standing in the hospital could see me. I opened my eyes a bit more only to panic more. There was blood covering my whole front. Did I fall down here? Was it the baby? Was it me? After discovering that I was in no pain at all I ruled out the baby and me. But then.. that's when my eyes hit the bed. Mulder was gone...hey that's right. The men in doctor suits came and were moving him. But where? I didn't recognize then as any of Mulder's doctors. Then again, I couldn't see them very well at all. I slowly stood up. My legs were a bit wobbly, I was seeing double, and everything was blurry. This was worse than any hang over I had ever had. I stood up but that just made my head pound harder. As I walked out into the hallway I found it was...empty... No one no doctors, no nurses, no people at all.  
  
"H-h-h"  
  
My mouth tried desperately to form the word but my mouth was still dry and my throat was on fire. I moved my hands up to rub my eyes but only ended up smearing blood on my face. That's right the blood, I have to get cleaned up somewhere. But wait, where is everyone? I must have looked really strange, a pregnant women stumbling around a deserted hospital with blood all over her.  
  
"h-h-he-hello?"  
  
I finally pushed the word out but it only made me throat burn more. No one was anywhere. I slowly climbed into the elevator, too tired to find the stairs, pushed the button and stood in the corner. Then the elevator made a swift jolt and stopped. At this I slid down the side of the wall.  
  
"no...no...no..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
it was kinda short sorry...but at least it's not as short as some of the chapters were in my other story..anyways review review review! And MAYBE the next chapter will be up faster than you think! 


	11. Gone?

Okay now...here I am...I'm fine...things could be worse. Just then, I heard banging on the elevator doors. Looks like I spoke too soon.  
  
"Is anyone in there?"  
  
They were here to help me!  
  
"Y-ye-yes"  
  
I'm surprised I was able to force the word out.  
  
"Okay miss, can you tell us your name?"  
  
"y-ye"  
  
I had to stop to cough.  
  
"Special Agent Dana Scully."  
  
I was proud of myself for getting that out. I heard the man whisper something to someone obviously standing by him.  
  
"It's her."  
  
"Well we have been told by an Agent Skinner that she is pregnant and will probably go into some form of shock when we tell her. But the main thing is we have to get her out."  
  
Tell me what? Well maybe they weren't talking about me.  
  
"Hey Miss Scully, can you still hear me?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
By this time, the pain was so bad it was more of a numbness than a pain.  
  
"Okay well I need you to stand back away from the doors, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They pried the doors open finally after what seemed like millions of years, but what I was later told was only a few hours.  
  
"Where's Agent Mulder?"  
  
I realized they were all looking at me with looks of horror. That's when I remembered I must look horrible. I was crying for a while I knew my hair was a mess and I was covered in blood.  
  
"Agent Scully..."  
  
His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. He grabbed me by the elbow and started to drag me off.  
  
"There's s-some people Th-they wanna t-talk to you."  
  
The man showed me outside to a few agents who took some blood samples off my jacket after making sure it wasn't mine.  
  
"What are the blood samples for?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have specific instructions not to tell you that miss."  
  
"Specific instructions, from who?"  
  
"Assistant Director Walter Skinner."  
  
Skinner knew what was going on?  
  
"I'd to speak with him."  
  
"Good, he'd like to speak to you."  
  
After taking me home to change and get cleaned up they then drove me back to the hospital to speak to Skinner.  
  
"Sir, what's going on here?"  
  
"Agent Scully, I think you should come with me."  
  
Skinner took me into an empty hospital room after asking someone if we could use it.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to ask you..."  
  
"Agent Scully listen, I gave everyone specific instructions not to tell you about this...this...what happen, because of what happen last time..."  
  
"Last time sir?"  
  
"Last time we told you that uhhh..Mulder was gone..."  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I mean even on the hospital tapes it's as if one minuet he was in his bed and the next he was gone..."  
  
My breathing quickened and Skinner must have noticed because he was right by my side.  
  
"Agent Scully, I must ask you to calm down...Agent Scully think of the baby here."  
  
Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing wasn't any better.  
  
"No...no...no...no...he told me..."  
  
Skinner looked at me with concern and confusion.  
  
"Told you what?"  
  
"He said he told them to take him...and that if they did they leave me and the baby alone...I didn't believe him because he was pretty drugged up."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But it is.....Sir, he was gunna buy us a house...with a mail box and a big yard...he promised me that he would try and get some more people down on the x-files with us so we would have more time to be home."  
  
"Yes he talked to me about that and well under the circumstances... I would like them to come anyway. Mulder met with them himself one of them was an Agent Reyes and they say she ASKED to be put down there with you and Mulder said he could see why. He said she's a big believer, she reminds me of M... anyways then there's Agent Dogget he kind of got stuck down there just like you did."  
  
He laughed a little to lighten the mood I guess.  
  
"Now he gets to think of you and Agent Reyes the way you though of M....."  
  
I knew what he was going to say..Mulder. It was the truth though, he was going to think Reyes and me are psycho. After our little talk Skinner drove me home and stayed in my living room that night. I went into my room and put on the Knicks sweat shirt I stole from Mulder. It barely fit over Jr. down there. I then cried myself to sleep hugging the pillow from the other side of my bed that Mulder clearly claimed. It even smelled on Mulder. He only slept on it twice but it already had Mulder written all over it.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
It's longer than before...happy Pixie dust? Also sorry bout the wait but number one I got an e-mail saying my story sucked and I was debating weather or not to even continue at all and then when I decided I should I had a bit of writers block but finally TA DA! Anyways READ AND REVIEW YOU KNOW THE DRILL! 


	12. Either You Trust Me of You Don't

I woke up with the familiar smell of Mulder that I had become accustomed to. Too bad, it wasn't the real thing. I kept my eyes closed not ready to face my Mulder- free world yet. I could feel hot tears slipping out from in between my closed eyelids. When I finally opened my eyes, the first site that greeted me was the picture my mother had taken in the hospital the day Mulder woke up. It was the first picture of Mulder, baby, and me. My only fear is that it would be the last. That was the only picture I really had of my family...MY family.....I never thought I'd be able to say those words and have them mean that. I always knew I had the family I was born into and I love them no matter what. But I wanted a family that I choose too. Bill chose Tara, and Charlie chose Laura...I choose Mulder. Bill and Tara have Matt and another on the way, Charlie and Laura have baby Maggie and little Will. I wanted my family to be Mulder, baby, and me. If Mulder's right, though that can never happen. Just then, I heard a faint knock on my door so I rolled over to pretend to be asleep and just listened to the whispering.  
  
"Agent Scully, Scully, Dana? Guess you're not up yet."  
  
Oh, you know I'm up or you wouldn't be talking to my back.  
  
"I just thought maybe you would want to know that your mother called. Also uhhh the test results came back and well the blood all over you was Agent Mulder's Blood."  
  
Heartbeat quickens...breathing faster...they think I did it...AGAIN?!?!?!  
  
"But uh...don't worry. They finally found a tape that had something on it. It seems that all the other tapes were stopped but since it was only for the few seconds that the men were walking by with Mulder no one noticed. Anyways they saw it was two TALL men. And well they also saw that you were still asleep in your chair, so you're ruled out."  
  
Thank god. Heart slows a bit. I know who the men were working for, just need to know who they were.  
  
"Anyways...just to let uh...no body know, Agents Dogget and Reyes are going to be in work in three days... That's Monday in case...uh...no body was wondering. Anyways they would really like to meet you...I uh mean Agent Scully...so...yea..."  
  
I heard the door close and I rolled over onto my back. Okay so mom called I was caught covered in Mulder's blood in a deserted hospital due to a bomb threat BUT I'm in the clear because they forgot to stop one of the cameras...oh yes perfectly normal. _sigh_  
  
I then have to get up because little Jr. is using my bladder as a punching bag. Oh, he had better kick that habit. Ugh bad terminology. I didn't mean for you to kick little fella! Skinner opens the door again this time without his soft knock. BUSTED!  
  
"Oh, I uh...I'll just yea..."  
  
Skinner seamed flustered and I wondered why. Then when I felt a little cold and looked down I realized why. I was in nothing but Mulder's Knicks sweatshirt. Oh well. It smelled of Mulder and that's all I needed right now. And now the bathroom.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why can't we give Agent Mulder back, I mean now that we're done with the test."  
  
"Have I taut you nothing?!?!?!?"  
  
"But it's not like they can use him anymore... we took out the implant."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir, Sorry."  
  
"You don't want me to do to you what I did to Sandy now do you?"  
  
"N-n-n-no Sir."  
  
"Good, then I suggest you just go tend to Agent Mulder I think it's feeding time."  
  
"Y-y-y-yes Sir."  
  
The man slipped away from his boss with Agent Mulder's food. His boss gave him a half an hour every night to feed Agent Mulder. That would be plenty of time.  
  
"Agent Mulder, get up feeding time."  
  
"_groan_ just what I look forward to. Listen buddy if you really wanna do me a favor let me starve to death that way I can at least look down and Scully."  
  
"_whispered_ what would you say if I told you that you could go see your Agent Scully and all you have to do is listen to me and do what I say."  
  
"I would say your psycho."  
  
"Well then I am Agent Mulder because I am going to get you out of here. All you have to do is promise me one thing."  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"I want you to get the FBI to get me a new identity...a new life..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Agent Mulder if I help you out of here that man in there will want me dead, but if I don't you will never get to see Scully or even meet your little babies."  
  
"babies? You know something I don't?"  
  
"I know a hell of a lot more than you think agent Mulder now we have 20 minuets. You either trust me or you don't."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
He he he well now I decided to give you all the next chapter very fast and I must say I was very please I got a HECK of a lot more reviews on the last chapter than I have EVER gotten usually I get like three....but I got like 5ish I think...anyways! HAPPY READING AND REVIEWING! And by the by I must say those reviews put me in such a cherry mood you can expect the next chapter AT LEAST within the next 24 hours...AT LEAST! 


	13. Nameplate

It's Monday now. I am on my way to work now. Skinner said he was sorry for making me come in but he wanted me to at least come in today and show them what to do since it is a "unique" division. Well here we are. Wait the door in unlocked. Maybe Skinner let them in.  
  
I open the door and to my surprise there is who I assume is Agent Dogget sitting at MULDER'S DESK!!!!!!!!!! Reading through MULDER'S files! (Well mine too BUT STILL!) I don't believe this! Who does he think he is!  
  
"Excuse me? What are you doing?"  
  
Okay so my tone of voice was a bit harsh BUT HE HAS IT COMING!  
  
"Oh I'm..."  
  
"I'm fully aware of who you are. What I am not fully aware of is what the hell you are doing?"  
  
"Well the assistant director said I could read over this file. Anyways if you ask me it's..."  
  
"Well I don't remember asking you. However I do recall asking you what the hell you're doing."  
  
"I believe I am sitting here reading.."  
  
Again, he doesn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes but WHERE you are sitting is more of a bother to me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I pick up Mulder's nameplate and turn it around for him to see.  
  
"Whose desk does this sign say it is?"  
  
"Oh you mean the dead guy?"  
  
Okay, that's it. He has gone TOO far! I chucked the nameplate at his head, he ducked in time for it to just wiz past his face. Then I jumped at him, unfortunately Agent Reyes has impeccable timing and came in just in time to grab my arms.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow."  
  
She spun me around so I was facing her.  
  
"Agent Scully I presume. I'm Monica Reyes."  
  
She seemed nice enough, I was calmed a bit because I didn't want to take it out on her. I politely extended my hand for her.  
  
"Dana Scully, nice to meet you."  
  
Then that, that, MAN started talking again.  
  
"John Dog.."  
  
I breathed out loudly and walked briskly out of the room. I wasn't acting like me at all and in my head, I just brushed it off and blamed the hormones. I was going to see Skinner. I got up there and asked if he was seeing anyone. Kim his secretary told me he went out for a minuet. I asked where so I could have an estimated time of when he would be back. She told me he was at the local coffee shop, and so I was off to go back down with HIM and Monica. However, before Agent Dogget gets a chance to piss me off something else did. The names on the door read:  
  
"Dana Scully Monica Reyes John Dogget"  
  
They took Mulder's name down! I don't think so! I stormed into the office and I think I saw John flinch a bit.  
  
"What happen to the old name plate?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Agent Dogget just HAD to answer me didn't he, why couldn't it have been Monica.  
  
"Well some guy just came, he took it down and...."  
  
"He did what?!?!"  
  
"Well don't worry I asked if we could have it because I thought you would want it."  
  
Oh so NOW he tried to get on my good side.  
  
"Well you BET I want it."  
  
I took the nameplate out of Agent Dogget's hand and Duct taped it right over top of Agent Dogget's name. There, now the door said:  
  
"Dana Scully Monica Reyes Fox Mulder"  
  
Perfect if you ask me. I don't exactly know Monica yet, but she seems nice enough. At least she didn't try to steel Mulder's desk and his job! John noticed where I taped Mulder's name and I was glad he did. He needs to learn who is who and where his place is.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Well turns out that guy wasn't kidding. He really did help me. Well, kind of, now I am TRYING to find out where I am. He couldn't tell me that. He said he had told me too much already.  
  
"Excuse me, where are we?"  
  
"Sir, we are in Little Rock Arkansas. Are you okay sir?"  
  
I'm guessing I look like shit. Well at least now I know where I am.  
  
"Can you tell me where the nearest phone is?"  
  
"Right over there."  
  
The man points to a phone booth across the street.  
  
"Do you need some money sir?"  
  
"Uh...just enough for the phone if that wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
The man hands me some change for the phone. I slide the coins in and dial the familiar number, waiting for the sweet voice on the other end. I speak as soon as I hear her pick up not wanting to wait any longer.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Uh...major set back. That's a man's voice...  
  
"I'm sorry I must have the wrong num..."  
  
"Are you looking for Dana? I can go get her."  
  
Dana? She never even let ME call her Dana. My voice cracked a bit as I told the man on the other end not to bother. I slowly walked down the street tears welling up behind my eyes. Well I guess I should be happy for her. She found someone that makes her happy. I mean I couldn't ALWAYS expect her to be there waiting for me when I've been gone for..for...GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN GONE! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
OH CRAP! That's my cell phone I must have dropped it. Sure enough, I dropped it on the office floor. When I get back to the office, it's just in time to see Agent Dogget hanging up my phone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Some guy..."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He was asking for you..."  
  
"Oh, well if it was important they will call back."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Heh....don't yea hate me right now? Anyways sorry bout the long wait today is my birthday and I have been celebrating in advance with family and friends for AWILE because some family is going on vacation and are not actually here today. Anyways I'M 14! Yea I know pathetic..but still! 


	14. Rob

I'm home now. I push off my shoes with my toes not being able to fully bend down anymore. I am clearly and visibly pregnant now. I know Monica and Agent Dogget are just itching to ask who the father is. However, I don't know who I can trust yet. I am 6 months along and Mulder has missed so much. It's not fair. I sink into the sheets not caring to change. Half of my bed still has that faint smell of Mulder. It was just barely there, but my trained nose could detect the smell of Mulder a mile away. I'm tired, tired of Agent Dogget, tired of missing Mulder, tired of being alone, tired of being tired. My eyes close slowly the last thing they see being the picture of MY family.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I slowly wake up not completely aware of where I am. It appears that I have fallen..somewhere. I put my hand up to my head and feel something sticky. I pull it down and my fingertips became red, great. I look around, I don't recognize anything. I get up and ask some one where I am. He tells me I'm in Washington D.C. I know it sounds familiar. However, I just can't remember anything. I begin walking away and the man calls me back. He asks if I need any help, but I tell him no. I do however ask him if he saw how I got here. He tells me he saw a car go into the alley I just walked out of, then he saw it speed out and away. Then I walk away. I don't know where I'm walking, and my vision is kind of blurred. Somehow I end up on someone's door step. I knocked and I heard some shuffling around in side. Then I heard someone on the other side of the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Uh oh... I don't know. I searched my pockets for some sort of ID and found none. Okay first name that pops into my head.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
There is a long pause then I see a woman peeking out the window. There is some shuffling inside then the door flings open.  
  
"FOX!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh my! Fox, how did you get here?"  
  
She keeps calling my Fox...that must be my name. She seems to know me. She also seems happy to see me. I feel so...dizzy, and my vision hasn't gotten any better.  
  
"We have got to call Dana and...well Fox what are you doing out there? Come in."  
  
I slowly walked into the room, and she hugged me. That's when I just fell limp into her arms.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Mom said that Mulder just came over to her house. She said he just walked in like he had never been gone or anything. She said he was acting a bit funny. I was worried, what had they done to him, whoever had him. I was sitting next to his hospital bed. They said he hit his head pretty hard, said he might never wake up. But I knew he had cheated death before. I just kept praying that he would be able to do it again. My mom walked in a gave me a sad smile before walking over next to me. She rubbed my back like she had done when I was a child to comfort me.  
  
"He'll be okay Dana, I know it."  
  
I turned to her with tears in my eyes.  
  
"How do you know? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Dana how can you give up?"  
  
"Everyone else has, they said he would never wake up."  
  
"Dana, stop it. When everyone else gave up on you, and everyone said you were going to die, he never gave up. He kept fighting, Dana, I hoped I would never have to tell you this, but even I had given up. Dana, I gave up, instead of trying to help you fight, I was trying to let you go. But Fox, he never gave up, he wouldn't give up. I think a part of him COULDN'T give up. I think a part of him loved you so much that if he gave up and let you die, he would be letting that part of him die too, and it was a big part Dana."  
  
I looked away from my mom and back to Mulder. I couldn't hold it back anymore I threw my head down on his chest and cried. Mom began rubbing my back again and only stopped to pull over another chair. She sat beside me rubbing my back till finally she just hugged me and began crying too. That's how we fell asleep that night.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
_groan_  
  
The lights...they're so bright...am I dead?  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I felt a bit of weight on my chest and looked down to see a mass of red hair. She lifted her head up and pulled her hair behind her ears and made a vain attempt to flatten it. I smiled at her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
She looked surprised to see me. She smiled and then looked around looking for someone.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad your up! My mom was here, she must have left."  
  
She just smiled down at me and then got a firm grip on my hand.  
  
"So Laura..."  
  
"Laura...Mulder what are you?"  
  
"Mulder...who's Mulder?"  
  
Her face went from happy to worried to even a bit scared and confused.  
  
"You're Mulder."  
  
Now I was confused and worried.  
  
"No..no I'm Rob...Rob Petri..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
heh...I was SO not sure on the spelling of Petri or is it Petrie...I don't know will someone please tell if they know in a review? If so I would love that thanks. Anyways review! review! review! 


	15. You're Fox Mulder!

She looked at me horrified. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
I looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. Nope.  
  
"Who's Mulder?"  
  
She made a sharp intake of air.  
  
"Laura what's wrong?"  
  
"Mulder, I'm Dana..you call me Scully."  
  
I took hold of her hand.  
  
"No, your Laura, and I'm Rob..you're my Laura."  
  
I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't smile and turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She got up and left.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I had to go out in the hall. None of this made any sense. The case where we were Rob and Laura was over eight months ago. It was a month before Skinner's party...so yea...eight months ago. Then again...he was gone for six almost seven of those months. It was the last case we were on together. Maybe that was it. The doctor walks in with one of those looks on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder..."  
  
I thought Bill would have corrected them by now...  
  
"It appears that he can't remember anything that has happen about two months before he went missing."  
  
"Okay, I know that. We were working on an under cover case as Rob and Laura Petri. (A/N I'm sorry I got advise to spell it both ways so I'm just leaving it be for now) We were trying to discover..."  
  
"I am well aware of why he thinks he is who he is. What I want to tell you is, he seems to have made up this whole life around about a weeks time. It seems someone didn't want him to remember who he is. It's almost like someone has given him a new identity. They implanted all these memories on top of his real memories. I don't know how they did it though. It's medically impossible."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, we don't know if he will ever regain his true identity. He may, if you help him work through the other memories. Try and treat him like you normally do."  
  
"So the old Fox may never come back?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I walked back to Mulder's room and looked in.  
  
"Hey! Come in what are you doing standing over there?"  
  
I smiled, fake, but what else could I do.  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
I walked over to the side of his bad and sat in the chair. Normally I would have sat on the edge of it or something, but it just didn't feel right. He didn't think of me as Scully. He reached over to grab my hand and I didn't want to pull away so I just left it by my side and pretended not to notice.  
  
"What's up Laura? You seem...different."  
  
"Listen...uh...Rob. Do you remember finding out I was pregnant?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Really, how did you find out?"  
  
"Well we were...well...I was...was I ever in a hospital?"  
  
"Yea, you were."  
  
"Why was I there?"  
  
"You...you were uhm...taken..."  
  
"Taken? By who?"  
  
I was fighting back tears remembering it.  
  
"Uhm...we never really found out, but when they gave you back...you were pretty beat up."  
  
"Laura, what do I do for a living?"  
  
"You're an FBI agent! And your real name is Fox Mulder!"  
  
I was now crying, I couldn't help it. It wasn't fair, he woke up, but it's not him. He went to hug me but I pushed him away. I was frustrated so I started spitting off information at him.  
  
"Your name is Fox Mulder! You're an FBI Agent! Your sister was abducted when you were just a kid! Your father made a deal to give her away! Your mother lives in god knows where Oklahoma and wouldn't even come to see you! You and me were just on an under cover case as Laura and Rob! Your boss is AD Skinner! And I'm your partner Agent Scully! You work on a division called the x-files! You work to uncover the truth! Your whole life's mission is find your sister! And you're not married! You never even asked..."  
  
I lowered my voice during the last statement. And he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I got up to go but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're wrong..."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
He put a finger to my lips to silence me.  
  
"Listen... my life's mission WAS to find my sister... but now it's to make sure that I don't loose something that's sitting right in front of me."  
  
What did he say?  
  
"You... I don't wanna loose you...or the little one."  
  
Then he leaned in and kissed me. When we broke apart I smiled, it was my Mulder alright.  
  
"Now, as for you being my work partner I think you're wrong there too. That is if you say yes..."  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Sc-Dana...I don't want you to be my work partner. I want more then that, I want you to be my partner at life. I want you to be my partner at raising the little body in there that we have created. I want to wake up next to you every morning knowing that you are mine, and only mine, and that I am yours, and only yours. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Mulder...I-I-I can't."  
  
Uh-oh should have explained.  
  
"w-w-w-what why?"  
  
"You don't really want to marry me...you just asked because of what I said."  
  
"No...Dana what you said gave me the courage to ask...I've had a ring sitting at home in my sock drawer for almost two years now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You can go check if you don't believe."  
  
"Nah...I can't I don't know which one is your sock drawer."  
  
"So what's the answer?"  
  
"answer?"  
  
"To my question?"  
  
"Yes...everyone in the hospital already thinks I'm Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, they do."  
  
We both smiled and kissed...again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill, but decided not to press it.  
  
"So...now I figured I can REALLY become Mrs. Fox Mulder."  
  
I drug out each syllable and he smiled.  
  
"Really rolls off the tounge hey Mrs. Mulder?"  
  
"Sure does Mr. Mulder."  
  
I climbed up into bed next to him and he made room for me. The next few hours were occupied with laughing kissing and talking. Until we fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
heh cheesy cheesy cheesy....kill me ..well just tell me how it was..please...and also I was wondering if  
  
no one liked the poem I posted a while ago  
  
no one READ the poem I posted awile ago or...  
  
no one bothered to review the poem I posted awaile ago but they did read it  
  
Just like...answer will yea..cause when things I write don't get reviews it scares me..heh 


	16. No Worries

A/N: okay some people were wondering how Mulder came back so fast. Well in my head I KINDA knew... but not really... so I decided to do a Mulder's point of view on that in the beginning of this chapter to help your brain and mine.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I don't really know what happen. I can't even explain it myself. One minuet I'm this guy that's married to the most beautiful women, not really listening to what she's screaming because I think she's a bit shaken up. But then, she says something about us just being on a case as Rob and Laura a while back, and then it all makes sense. I was just under cover as Rob... my boss is AD Skinner... and she's just my partner Agent Scully...well she's not JUST that..she's so much more, but she doesn't think so... I work on the x-files to uncover the truth..... I worked my tail off to find my sister... and I'm not married... It's all true. Well most of it.  
  
She gets up from the plastic chair to leave but I gently grab her hand and pull her to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're wrong..."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
Oops she still thinks I'm Rob. I put a finger to her lips to silence her before she went on another rage. Time to explain.  
  
"Listen... my life's mission WAS to find my sister... but now it's to make sure that I don't loose something that's sitting right in front of me."  
  
She looks at me confused, guess I should explain further.  
  
"You... I don't wanna loose you...or the little one."  
  
Then I lean in and kiss her. When we broke apart she smiled at me and I smiled back. I guess not is as good a time as any to tell her what I keep in my sock drawer (aside from socks).  
  
"Now, as for you being my work partner I think you're wrong there too. That is if you say yes..."  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Sc-Dana...I don't want you to be my work partner. I want more then that, I want you to be my partner at life. I want you to be my partner at raising the little body in there that we have created. I want to wake up next to you every morning knowing that you are mine, and only mine, and that I am yours, and only yours. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Mulder...I-I-I can't."  
  
What did she say? But.. I though... great... now I look like a fool.  
  
"w-w-w-what why?"  
  
"You don't really want to marry me...you just asked because of what I said."  
  
Oh..she thinks... well we better clear that up right now.  
  
"No.....Dana what you said gave me the courage to ask...I've had a ring sitting at home in my sock drawer for almost two years now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You can go check if you don't believe."  
  
"Nah.....I can't I don't know which one is your sock drawer."  
  
"So what's the answer?"  
  
"answer?"  
  
"To my question?"  
  
"Yes.....everyone in the hospital already thinks I'm Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, they do."  
  
We both smiled and kissed...again. I saw Bill looking in but I decided not to say anything. I did wonder why he didn't come barging in when he heard me ask Scully to marry me...  
  
"So...now I figured I can REALLY become Mrs. Fox Mulder."  
  
She drug out each syllable and it sounded so good I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Really rolls off the tongue hey Mrs. Mulder?"  
  
"Sure does Mr. Mulder."  
  
I made room for her and she climbed up into bed next to me. The next few hours were occupied with laughing kissing and talking. Until we fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
There well now the rest of this chapter will be picking up where that left off...  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Charlie, who had not been notified of Mulder waking up, came in the next morning. Mulder and Scully were laying in bed together still. He smiled and whisper to them even though he knew they couldn't hear.  
  
"I hope to see a lot more of that when you get better Fox."  
  
Charlie's mood was easily crushed when he saw the damp pillow laying under his sisters face and her damp face as well. He didn't know they were tears of laughter. He walked over to Mulder's side of the bed.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me... but you really gotta come out of this coma... even Bill said he was sorry..... and well, he'll never admit it but he wants to see you back too."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I woke up but didn't want to open my eyes yet. The moment was just too perfect. It was just me and Scully laying in bed. Her warm breath ran across my face and she moved a little in her sleep. Then there was this voice... my first though was "OH MY GOD I'M DEAD!" Then I listened to it, it was Charlie's voice. He still thought I was in a coma so I didn't open my eyes or anything, didn't wanna scare him. I waited until he left the room to open my eyes. When I did it was worth the wait. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Just laying there with her in my arms, no worries, no looking over my shoulder. Just me and my bride to be. I didn't let what Charlie said sink in yet.  
  
"Bill said he was sorry!?!?"  
  
I was so surprised I couldn't help but scream it. Scully jerked awake.  
  
"Mulder, what, what's wrong?"  
  
"Bill said he was sorry?"  
  
"Wha...oh yea...he did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh Mulder, you were in a coma still. He was crying and everything though, he really was sorry."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Now there was TRULY no worries. No angry brothers, no psycho men, nothing. Not now, not at this moment.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Well that's all for now folks! I promise not to make you wait that long again by the way. That was pretty long of a wait for me...anyways REVIEW! As usual..what else am I gunna say? 


	17. jUST Married

Now I usually don't do epilog thingies so bear with me here this may or may not stink out loud. Oh and you may think I forgot about the BABIES thing too but alas I DID NOT! SO HA! I have the memory of an elephant not a gold fish! (And by the way a gold fishes memory is three seconds long +_~ Just for an interesting bit of trivia) anyways ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
We decided to get married outside, in the park to be more exact. I decided not to wear a big fancy dress either. I ended up wearing a cream-colored jacket and skirt suit with a white blouse underneath. Mulder decided to just wear a simple blue work suit, but at least promised me it was new. I then look at my mother and I can tell she's about to cry. She gave me one last assuring look and then went to her seat. After a min I hear the music start, my cue. As I walk down the isle, I see my friends and family all before me. Mulder and his best men are up there already. My mother, Charlie, and Bill are in the front row on one side of the room, and the newly married Monica and John are in the front on the other. As I get closer to Mulder, I begin to see two little carrot topped heads and a small little brown haired one. Finally, when I got up to Mulder I turned to look at him. Then I looked into the front row.  
  
My eyes first fell on little Andrew Michael in Charlie's arms. He got his brown hair from Mulder, and he got my blue eyes, but (and Mulder apologized for this) he got Mulder's nose. Then my eyes fell upon little Nicky Marie in mom's arms. She on the other hand had beautiful auburn curls from her mommy, and (thankfully) got my nose too, however she got her daddy's beautiful puppy brown eyes. Then lastly they fell on little Jamie Lynn. The last of the Mulder's, for now. She was an exact replica of her sister Nicky only her hair was a medium brown with natural redish highlights. Little Jamie Lynn was smiling up at her Uncle Bill who then smiled at me and Mulder.  
  
All three only a month old, and already my whole life was completely devoted to them and their daddy. I looked back up at Mulder and he squeezed my hands. Father Mcque was talking I'm sure, but I was only paying attention to one thing..... Mulder. However, it was a little embarrassing when Mulder finally had to break me out of my trance long enough to say, I do and exchange rings. After that Mulder and I walk over to the front row. I pick up little Nicky and Mulder picks up Andrew. We sit them both in a double stroller. Then Bill decides to get up and bring over Jamie, expecting him to stop in front of me and hand her to me I got ready to take her. However, he waked past me to the front of the stroller and handed her to Mulder. He then whispered something to Mulder only us three could hear.  
  
"You take care of my baby sister you hear?"  
  
Mulder smiled at Bill and then Bill came over and hugged me.  
  
"And you take care of him Dana, you really are lucky to have him."  
  
"I'm glad you finally see that Bill."  
  
We smiled and hugged then Mulder tore his eyes away from me long enough to put Jamie in the other stroller. Then..... we just walk. We just take a walk in the park with our babies. Probably the most normal thing we have ever done together. Just walk..... Then Mulder leans over and whispers something in my ear.  
  
"Naughty bride wore white,"  
  
He paused and gestured towards the triplets.  
  
"Which she obviously should not have done."  
  
"Oh shut up Mulder!"  
  
People walking by us stare, but that's okay because I know it has nothing to do with alien goo, or monster blood. It probably has something to do with the front of Jamie's stroller saying "Just" and the front of Andrew and Nicky's stroller saying "Married"  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-/  
  
AWWWWWW! lol ANYWAYS! IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE TO GET THIS STORY SOME REVIEWS! Also I would LOVE to thank those who have faithfully reviewed for AWILE now!  
  
Gillian Leigh Samantha Jinxed n cursed MoonGoddess25 PixyDustBunny Divad Daydr3am3r45 Jasmine  
  
Also a special thanks to fae-de-luna who has GOT to be my most FAITHFUL reviewer. We are talking a review on every chapter on every story I have written so far (even the one story I temporarily stopped writing cuz it stanked) Then of course I must thank my faithful silent reviewer Jenn S. who has always been there to cheer me on and be not only a great "silent reviewer" and a great fan on my fic but a great friend :-D well *tear drop* I guess it's really over..... I didn't do all this on the song cuz in the back of my mind I always knew I would make a sequel.....but now there's nothing..... 


End file.
